


Stockings and Stories

by artandnerdery



Series: Christmas Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandnerdery/pseuds/artandnerdery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cosmicbutterflyqueen asked: I may or may not have been giggling when I picked this. Pairing: Destiel | "You’re leaving out cookies and milk to encourage an old fat man to break into our house?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "You’re leaving out cookies and milk to encourage an old fat man to break into our house?"

The tree was finally finished, and Sam managed to get the third stocking hung up on the wall. Dean couldn’t help but throw plastic ornaments at him while he was doing it, which lead Cas to providing a barrier so that he could finish.

"Come on Cas, it’s not like I’m hurting him."

"No Dean, but you’re the one who convinced him that it was his job. I offered, but you said Sam had to to it."

Dean threw a few more ornaments, aiming for over Castiel’s broad shoulders. As soon as Sam finished, he grabbed a long string of garland and threw it at Dean.

Sam tried to glare at Dean, but Dean’s face of pure joy just made him roll his eyes and leave the room.

"Too bad we don’t have a real fireplace, eh Cas?"

"I don’t understand what a fireplace has to do with Christmas, Dean. The gifts are all in the other room."

Sam brought in a plate of milk and cookies and put them on the small table next to the tree, pointedly avoiding looking at his brother.

"See Cas, story goes that if you leave out milk and cookies, Santa Claus will come down your chimney and leave you gifts. I know that’s probably a kid’s story, but still. No gifts under the tree until Christmas morning, gives the illusion that Santa came."

"Wait, Dean, so you leave out perfectly good cookies and milk to entice an old fat man into breaking into our house? You’re joking."

Sam can’t hold in his laughs anymore and bursts into loud guffaws. Dean ignores him and pulls Cas into his arms.

"Shut up, it’s just a tradition."

He places a tender kiss on Cas’ temple, and closes his eyes. Sam continues laughing as he leaves the room again, and closes the door to his bedroom. Dean leans in close and puts his lips near Cas’ ear.

"Besides, I don’t need any of those gifts, I have you."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts or squees at my tumblr: [supernaturallyartistic](http://supernaturallyartistic.tumblr.com)


End file.
